The Human Factor (record)
| number = 11 | date = 2260s decade | stardate = 96.024 | printed = | omnibus = | published = | publisher = Peter Pan Records | ISBN = | altcover = peter Pan15.jpg }} The Human Factor was the last of 11 Star Trek: The Original Series audio productions released by Peter Pan Records. It was initially distributed in 1979 as an audio production along with three other stories. It was subsequently released on a solo record, and was the last of five Peter Pan productions without an accompanying comic book. Summary Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 96.024 : It's been an exhausting, but rewarding, time for the starship . Meeting intelligent dinosaurs, fighting a super-criminal, and defeating the Romulans has thrilled each and every one of us, but it has tired us out, too. So it is now a pleasure to comply with Starfleet Command's order to bring a new member of the Federation back to their home in the Garr system, while giving them a tour of our mighty ship. The ambassadors from the planet Garrus seem harmless enough, their child-like size and innocent faces have charmed almost everyone, but sometimes they seem just a little too harmless. References Characters :Pavel Chekov • Gardis • Garmin • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Frank Tanka • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • shuttlecraft Locations :Garr • Garrus Gamma III Races and cultures :Garrusian • Human • Vulcan Romulan States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Command Science and technology :communicator • computer • engine • intercom • laboratory • satellite • sensor • stardate • transporter • viewscreen Ranks and titles :ambassador • criminal • doctor • ensign • high priest • lieutenant • master • president • science officer • security officer Other references : • bridge • dinosaur • emotion • engineering • god • hangar deck • heresy • landing party • mile • ocean • planet • quarters • recreation room • red alert • religion • sickbay • soul • steel • transporter room • Vulcan nerve pinch • water Appendices Background * This was the final audio adventure of this series. * This story was first issued in a four-story set on the 15th Peter Pan record, then as a single record that was the 19th in the series, and then again collected with several other stories on the penultimate 22nd record of the run. * Although the various pressings of this recording used cover artwork depicting the cast in their new Star Trek: The Motion Picture uniform design of the 2270s decade , the ranks of characters in the story indicate a setting of the 2260s when the previous design would have been in use. * Recurring character Frank Tanka makes his final appearance here. * As in "Dinosaur Planet", Sulu is again erroneously referred to as ensign. Images peter Pan15.jpg|Original cover image. peter Pan15 back.jpg|Original back cover image. peter Pan19.jpg|Single re-issue cover image. human Factor back.jpg|Single re-issue back cover image. peter Pan22.jpg|Collected LP cover image. jtk peter pan 19.jpg|Kirk. spock peter pan 19.jpg|Spock. jtk peter pan 15.jpg|Kirk. spock peter pan 15.jpg|Spock. mccoy peter pan 15.jpg|McCoy. Related stories * – Nyota Uhura and Sarek were kidnapped. * – Spock used his acute hearing to open a safe with a combination lock. Connections External links * category:audiobooks